Story:Saints of Sin
SAINTS OF SIN Locations Miseria The safe haven for sinners of all kinds, ruled by the demons. Consisting of nine floors, each lower floor is only accessible by increasing one's demon rank. After winning the war, it's expanding beyond it's current borders as a mere residence into a full blown corporation. Xanadu The surface world that sits between Miseria and Elysium, where humans call home. Until recently, they were peacefully unaware of the existence of either, until the war had gone as quickly as it had come. Ironically, it was the human society's degradation as a whole that tipped the scales in favor of Miseria. Xanadu is now disputed territory, claimed by both the humans and the demons. Elysium The bastion of good and the stronghold of the angels. After the angels lost the war, it was spared destruction by the demons on the condition that its gates be shut and sealed forevermore. The surviving angel forces are relegated to merely spectating as Miseria expands its influence. Characters Miseria Friend: Spectre: The 4th Floor Saints This group of six demons reside on the fourth floor of Miseria, and are all of the same rank. Their main objective is to recruit and train new demons out of humans who meet the criteria. Lilith: The de facto leader of the 4th Floor Saints, though who put her in charge and why in hell would they is unknown. What is known is that she has the most seniority, having been stuck on the 4th Floor seemingly forever, unable to rank up and and reach the floors below. Why that's so is pretty clear to everyone but Lilith; natural talent and refined technique only get you so far, and Lilith struggles mightily with the mental aspects of the job. Mental would be putting it nicely, as her résumé is well known, and her reputation as a head case precedes her. In order to move forward, Lilith must first solve the mystery that lies inside her head. Redgrave: Manslaughter: Westchester: Shadowstep: Bunny: The youngest member of the group, and the newest to reach the 4th Floor. Tasked with transporting the souls of the damned for processing in Miseria. Due to her real lack of combat abilities, she has been partnered with Lilith for protection, but really both stand to gain from the partnership. Quick-witted and silver-tongued, her wonderful sense of sarcasm often gets her into trouble from which she needs bailing out of, which is kind of hard to do on your own when you're dragging around a casket that's taller than you are. The Demon Recruits The newest crop of demon recruits, gathered across space and time. They are all ready and willing... Harris: 18 Pennsylvania, USA 199X Bunny AR-15 :A social outcast and meticulous planner who successfully carried out a mass shooting at his school to avenge what, in his mind, were wrongs done unto him. A known Devil worshiper, he may very well suffer from one or more mental illnesses. Siobhan: 17 Yukon, Canada 193X Shadowstep Metal Claws :The beautiful daughter of a banker who were early settlers to northwestern Canada, she carried out several murders of men in cold blood, either disguised in native dress or by pure seduction. No clear motives were ever established. Lindy: 16 Port Royal, Jamaica 165X Manslaughter Flintlock & Cutlass :Kidnapped as ransom at a young age by the dread pirate Exeter, and forced into servitude as his cabin boy. Later found mutiny as his only escape and took Exeter's ship in cold blood, becoming a feared pirate lord in the process. Lorelei: 18 Bohemia, Holy Roman Empire 110X Westchester Tarot Cards :A young woman of noble class who became feared as a witch after her practices in black magic and summoning rituals were blamed for the deaths of two clergymen. After the Church botched her execution, those who wish to do her harm meet coincidental untimely fates. Dakota: 14 Tenochtitlan, Aztec Empire 146X Redgrave Macuahuitl :A young Aztec princess believed to be a human incarnation of the goddess Tlazolteotl and such rose to prominence as a decider of fates. She has sent thousands to death as human sacrifice to her fellow gods under the direction of the local priests. Logan: 24 London, England 185X Lilith Grimoire :A notable author and cultist with a profound fascination of the mystic and obscure. He founded the secret society Aureus Arcis which gained a modest following, promising an enlightened existence of oneness if they followed his direction. Xanadu The Fantastic Force Five A group of righteous, justice loving freaks who banded together and now stand as Neutral Earth's greatest line of defense against the expanse of Miseria. Colt: Celeste: Carlton: Catherine: Carver: Caroline: Elysium